


Mega Man and Kalinka

by RisanF



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisanF/pseuds/RisanF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old pairing picture of Rock/Mega Man with Kalinka Cossack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mega Man and Kalinka

Mega Man swings along with Kalinka Cossack, with the aid of his Wire tool! Original conceived as a Valentine's Day picture, and also to give ol' Rock some pairing art (he tends to get lost among all the Proto Man/Kalinka and Bass/Roll stuff).


End file.
